


How Cheesy?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [27]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Season of Love [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 4





	How Cheesy?

Victoria came home one day, a confused look on her face. “You okay?” You asked, wondering what made her have that look on her face. “Did something happen?” It was high school, and anything could happen. 

“I...don’t know.” She blinked. “You think Hope can facetime me for a bit?” At the moment, she didn’t know her work schedule, but knew that you did. “Or Aunt Nat?”

You stared at her. What couldn’t you talk to her about? “Uh, I think she’s off today. You can try.” You told her. “I think Aunt Nat had something at the kids’ school. I’m free, though.” 

She made a face. “No offence mom, but I’d rather talk to one of them.” She shrugged. “They won’t talk to dad about anything. I’m not in trouble, don’t worry.” She quickly added, assuring you. “Just silly stuff.” 

A moment later, she was rushing up the stairs, leaving you more confused. When did she stop opening up to you?

* * *

Hope answered, smiling when she saw Victoria “What can I do for my baby sister?” She asked playfully. 

“I got a really cheesy poem left in my locker today.” She told her. “I have no idea who it’s from.” She told her, clearly unsure how to feel about it.

She smirked. “How cheesy?” She remembered teenage boys being anything but poetic. “Read it? Or is it too bad to be never read aloud?” 

Victoria unzipped her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. “Okay, here it does…

Roses are red, Violets are blue, A soul is kind, And so are you.” 

“Well, not a bad start.” Hope mused. 

“Orchids are white, Ghost ones are rare, Streams are flowing, And so is your hair.” Victoria went on, giving her sister a ‘really?’ look before continuing. “Magnolia grows, With buds like eggs, Muscles are smooth, And so are your legs.” She shook her head, cringing ever so slightly. Even Hope giggled at that. “Sunflowers reach, Up to the skies, A display is dazzling, And so are your eyes.” She sighed, somewhat wishing that whoever this was had just asked her out. “Foxgloves in hedges, Surround the farms, A way is long, And so are your arms.” Even her voice made it clear this made no sense to her. “Daisies are pretty, Daffies have style, Your beauty is dazzling, And so is your smile. A sunset is beautiful, Just like you.” She put it down, giving Hope a ‘help me’ look. 

Hope nodded slowly. “And you have absolutely no idea who it could be?” She asked, wondering if maybe someone would come to mind. 

Victoria shook her head. “None!” She flopped back, keeping her phone in her hand, moving it so that it was above her. “What should I do?” 

“Well, there’s not a lot you can do. You can’t tell every guy you know to not write you lame poems, although I’m sure it could have been worse.” She mused. “Maybe just go about your days, and see what happens? Maybe they’ll leave a hint as to who they are when you don’t react?” 

“Maybe.” She thought it over. “That seems to be the best idea.” Hope was right, there wasn’t a lot that she could do. “I’m not even interested in any guys right now, either.” She pointed out. “So, I’m kinda hoping they just don’t do something like that again. It was a sweet, but weird, gesture, and I don’t wanna hurt anyone’s feelings.” 

Hope raised an eyebrow. “That’s not the Vic I know.” She teased. “You say you aren’t interested in guys. Any girls that have your eye?” She smiled. The summer before, Victoria came out as bisexual to Hope. No one else knew at the moment, so Hope tried to give her someone to talk to when she could. 

“My science partner.” She admitted, covering her eyes with her arm for a moment. “I think she’s straight, though.” Victoria muttered sadly as she moved her arm. “Other than that, no.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Doesn’t bother me any, though. I mean, not liking anyone else. I don’t know if I’ll go to college around here or not. So, even if I did like someone, it would probably end with graduation.” 

“Never know, but I do like that you aren’t as focused on dating as a lot of high schoolers can be. I remember Danny being obsessed with it.” She laughed. “So glad that she changed in college. Did I tell you that her and Charlie are going backpacking across Europe?” 

* * *

You were bringing some laundry to your room to put away when you passed Victoria’s door. Hearing her laughter, you smiled, thankful that your girls got along. Of course they had their usual sisterly spats, but they truly loved each other. Knowing they would always have each other warmed your heart.


End file.
